bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellum McCallan
Bellum McCallan was born to Johnathan McCallan and an unknown Lordaeronian noble whom John refuses to speak of. When his mother died, their family sent Bellum back to John, who had the House raise him as he was focused on his duties as a soldier. Bellum was hidden away from the public face of the world as Johnathan's bride was killed before the marriage and therefor he was a bastard. He was legitimized by John's father, the head of House McCallan at that time and took an interest in his raising whilst John brought honor to the house serving the military. It wasn't long before everything went bad and Bellum was, once more left with a family member to grow up as his father went to rebuild the House and fight other king's wars. Growing Up Bellum resented his father for ignoring him and refusing to teach him life lessons till John was able to bring him over to the Ashen Coast once the House was rebuilt, but by then, he had already cemented his way of life and was studying to become a paladin. Bellum grew up with many motherly figures, taking a lesson from each of them. From Fleur DeWitt he learned a hard martial prowess and cunning, which he would apply to his political maneuvers in the future. From Lady Melissa Kolreen he learned a kindness and respect for those "lesser" than him, especially his people who he would one day lead, or so John promised he would. And from Lillian Graveshire, he was able to find an older sister who he could respect immensely and find a true passion within the Holy Light. Bellum is a kind soul, but harsh when it comes to the battlefield or his lordly decisions, believing the good of the many outweighs those of the few. He, much like his father lead a massive engagement against enemy forces, but unlike his father, he didn't break after the combat or struggle in the fight, he lead his men on his horse and earned the title "The Young Stallion" among his people. Innumerable Inspirations Bellum has taken inspirations from many men and women of the Blades of Greymane, growing up to their stories, being captured twice and saved twice by his father in the First and Second Range Rebellions and because of the livelihood of those around him, has various Godfathers and Godmothers, all of which he addresses as his uncles and aunties. His biggest inspiration was his uncle and the stories he told him of the hero, Anduin Lothar, which his sword was forged in glory of his valiant death in the Second War. He reclaimed it after the Invasion of the Grip Lord of House McCallan When his father was suffering from never answering to his worgen yearnings, he was left in a catatonic state, from which no one knew if he would come out. With that in mind, Bellum reluctantly took control of the House. At first he was new and had not clue what he was doing, but as he made his mistakes, he made vast improvements and learned thoroughly from trial and error. When his father came out of his state, John officially declared him Lord, and Bellum named him Champion of the House, giving him the sword that is usually wielded by the Lord of the House, favoring Lotharn over Equiss. A rather wise decision as Bellum was raised into politics and is taking Ashridge in grand directions that a military commander such as John couldn't. When he was handed lordship, John gave him his GCV Medal to wear proudly he earned a long time ago (On the right side of his chest), having Liam's Cross to wear on the field. For the Holy Light Currently Bellum has been teaching himself how to wield the Light in a martial manner and learning theory and some practical from Lillian Graveshire. Category:Characters